


February Challenge

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: Romance Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Albus Potter (son), Cortez/Bay - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter (son), Links to fanart, Links to pictures, Male/Male, Multi, Non-Gender Specific for some works, Original Characters - Freeform, Original stories/pieces, Roses, female/female - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, links to songs, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: This is my own writing challenge that I came up with. A friend of mine helped me add some stuff to the list as well, so if you see song fics through this challenge, blame her for that.Nothing is here right now. I'm just trying to get the order down and figure out if I can... spark a few writing brain cells.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now My Neck Is Open Wide (begging for a fist around it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723327) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 



> I know I already really behind, but whatever. I'll post when I can and try to keep up, but no promises.
> 
> Why am I starting another challenge when I didn't even finish Florida Beach or my Sabriel challenge? Because I can and I'm hoping to pull myself out of this writing funk that I've been in. So :P

Prompt 30: Be inspired by art and/or fan art

I'm currently looking at Harry Potter fan art... I have to say that a lot of it is really cute. But I'm not sure how to go about writing about it.

I might have to skip this one and come back or scratch it out entirely.

However, I will save this image. https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ac/04/19/ac04197df12c82a4a7d34e0d5ad14298--harry-potter-art-lily-potter.jpg

And this one. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/0Cp_LqaxPpY/hqdefault.jpg

Moving on

Let's try this. 

"Mama, wake up," Ginny heard whispered into her ear. "Mama, come on."

One of her children, she was sure it was Albus, shook her shoulder to try and rouse her from "sleep."

"Mama!" The child whined again. 

Ginny roared and latched onto the child, tickled their sides. From the giggles, she was sure it was Albus now. The sound was high-pitched and full of happiness, interrupted by fits of unrestrained squeals. She laughed with Albus now as the small boy begged her to stop tickling him. 

"Why are you torturing our son, Gin?" Harry asked from the doorway, which gave Albus time to scurry off the bed, giggling, as he hid behind his father.

"I was not," Ginny stretched and lazily looked at her husband from her spot on the bed. "I was making him laugh."

"Not. You were tickling me!" Albus laughed.

"But you were laughing."

"Only because you were tickling me."

"But you were still laughing."

Albus looked unsure now, uncertain about the logic that his mother was trying to win with. "So!"

"Alright, alright," Harry brushed Albus's long hair back. The boy really did need a haircut. "Breakfast is ready and the kids need to get to school."

Ginny got up and threw on her bathrobe before walking over to Harry and pecked his lips. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Gin," He said lovingly. 

"The breakfast is getting cold!" James shouted from down the hall. 

"We better go," she said as he patted his chest. Harry caught her hand and squeezed it softly before he picked up Albus at the little boy's demand.

Ginny got busy making her tea, but noticed that it was already sitting at the table. She smiled and bid her son, James, good morning. James smiled, since he had food in his mouth at that moment. She took a bite of her toast and looked around her crazy kitchen. It was a complete mess, mostly. Every surface was covered in something unless it was already taken over by a jar or plate. It was much like the rest of her house, especially with two little boys running around... And possibly another on the way. Ginny loved her life, loved every morning, every day, and every night that she spent in this house. 

The End (for now?)


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... an interesting start to this challenge.

Prompt 12:

"You must have your reasons for following me here?"

"I do... but it isn't any of your business."

 

The rest of the compound was silent. The loud snores from some individuals and the shallow breaths of others filled the place, made it seem like everything was breathing all at once. Asleep… I just haven’t been able to sleep. It hasn’t come easy since I arrived at the compound. I always feel like… like… I don’t know! I just don’t feel comfortable enough to sleep in that room on this property.

I stepped onto the back porch and quickly descended the steps, and slowly made my way into the woods. One night, I discovered a small clearing by accident. It normally had a beautiful view of the moon. Something about it felt so calming, made the tension release my shoulders. And I was right.

The clearing was empty, quiet, nothing but a little half moon in the sky. The feeling of being alone came over me and disappeared as quickly as it came. I sighed in mild disappointment as I looked around. Then, I spotted them, or their glowing eyes.

“Why are you following me,” I asked as they stepped out of the shadows, allowed me to see them shrug. “You must have your reasons for following me here?”  
“I do… but it isn’t any of your business.”

I had grown used to their short, clipped answers and their long, harsh responses. I had come to know that it wasn’t anything towards me exactly; it was just the way they responded. Their tone only changed around the higher ups and, on occasion, the children.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone.”

“No one’s supposed to be out after dark. Rules.”

“Then put me under house arrest,” I sassed.

They moved, took long, measured steps toward me. They stood in front of me, almost eye-to-eye, but no less intimidating despite the height similarity. I didn’t want to back down though. The little voice in me begged to push their buttons. I didn’t understand one bit of it. But I… wanted to challenge them.

“Do not make me lock you in your room for the rest of your life.”

I knew they weren’t kidding. There was something in their unnaturally glowing eyes that not only said they’d do it, but also enjoy it, so i called them out on it.

They reared back minutely and regarded me strangely, like I’d just spoken a secret out loud. They sighed and what they said next was forced through their clenched teeth.

“If you’re going out in the middle of the night, at least take someone with you.”

“But… I thought you said that was against the rules?”

“It is not against the rules for a pair to go out at night,” then added. “Do not make me regret saying that. Now, come. I will escort you back to the compound.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm already regretting my decision.

Prompt 4:

Take your OPT and change their names, looks, and switch their personalities. Write a climactic confession scene.

*A/N- Update for February 9, 2018: Okay, obviously, I'm super behind, but I'm still working on prompts. This prompt, sadly, is taking a lot longer to write up than I was expecting. So skip this one for now and read on. If nothing else is available, sorry, I'm still working on posting everything.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to choose the hardest freaking theme for this day! Honestly!

Prompt 34: Opposite sides of an argument, war, party, etc. Whatever.

*A/N: One of my favorite couples returns- Cortez and Bay. They’re not doing anything naughty this time.

Cortez and Bay were in a heated debate. One of the most heavily debated arguments known to man- Which is better… Coca-Cola or Pepsi?

“It’s Coca-Cola, Bay. It’s an original. It’s been around longer,” Cortez argued calmly.

“Yeah, as a cure-all medicine AFTER it was discovered in a cave as some bubbly shit. Pepsi is clearly superior.”

“Why is it though? You haven’t given me one good reason why Coca-Cola is ‘superior.’”

“Don’t you air quote me! Coca-Cola is superior because… I hate you.”

“Oh, Bay. We both know that’s not true.”

“In this instance, I do.”

“Oh, would you stop already,” Jensen whined (Cortez’s best friend). “For goodness sake, I can’t even tell the difference.”

Bay gasped loudly. “You dare compare Coca-Cola filth to my Pepsi?”

Jensen sighed loudly. “You are both drinking your respective drinks, yes?”

“Yes,” Cortez answered. “That is how this whole thing started.”

“And both of you are enjoying your beverages, correct?”

“Well, yeah, Pepsi is amazing,” Bay said as he took a sip from his ice cold glass.

“I switched your cups while you weren’t looking.”

Bay did a split right into Cortez’s face. “You’ve poisoned me!”

“No, I simply showed you that both of you can enjoy Coca-Cola or Pepsi, even if you ‘prefer’ one over the other. I apologize, Cortez.”

“You were not the one to spit Coca-Cola in my face,” he said as he wiped himself down.

“Sorry, Cort,” Bay apologized sheepishly.

“All is forgiven, my lovely human, but may I have my drink back?”

“No, I’m keeping it. You already drank from mine.” Bay got up and took ‘his’ drink with him.

“I knew you switched the drinks the whole time,” Cortez turned to Jensen.

“Of course, you did, my friend. Of course,” he smirked before departing.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making my way through these prompts. Emphasis on slowly.

Prompt 25: Journey- Faithfully

As of 2/6/18: I might change this one because I don't even know how to start this prompt.

As of 2/11/18: Alright, I figured out how to start and end this prompt. And thank goodness, there's all the stuff in the middle to consider too. Anyway, this piece was INSPIRED by the song Faithfully by Journey, so you won't find any quotes or pieces of the song throughout the work; I'm trying to not do that. By the way, this piece has alternating points of view that are not gender specific, so have fun with that.

 

You're always away. You're always working. You're always busy. There's this thing or that thing to worry about. Something's always popping up when we're alone, where you lock yourself in your office until the wee hours, well past when I've already gone to sleep. Someone has to take care of the kids in the morning.

~~~

The kids... I miss the kids. I miss spending time with them. And with you. I don't mean to be busy. It's not my fault that people can't handle things by THEMSELVES, without ME, for a day. It doesn't help that the boss has been riding my ass since that last screw up. 

I'm so lucky to have you. That the kids have you around. I'd really be at a lost without you and your support. That's why I'm trying to make things right.

~~~

I need you support though! I can't do this all by myself. There's a reason I need you to be home, with the family. I'm not just demanding these things for me sake, but for you, you dumbass!

I see how tired you are, how much sleep you lose. I see how stressed out you've become. There's no time for just you, or us, or the kids. You never have a break.

It's killing me to see you like this. You only ever let me massage your shoulders and kiss your cheek. But that's only when you're working in the home office; you're hardly anywhere else.

~~~

I'm planning some vacation time. It's a surprise. I just need to finish this project, set it up perfectly, and then I'm home free.

In about two weeks time, we'll be sitting pool side with the kids splashing around in the kiddy area. Or at a romantic dinner, just us two. At night, It'll be my turn to rub your shoulders and kiss the back of your neck.

~~~

I don't know how much longer I can do this.

~~~

Just two weeks. I promise.

~~~

But I love you. That hasn't changed.

~~~

Just hold on. For us.

~~~

So... I'll hold on. A little longer.

For us.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, pulling the prompts out of my "hat" is more entertaining than actually writing them. How sad is that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start, I added LadySlytherin's Drarry fic as "was inspired by this work," but the darn thing doesn't/can't be moved to chapter six. So! If you want to check it out, you'll have to go back to chapter one and click on that link there. Or you can see the bottom of chapter 6 and try to copy and paste the link that I put there.
> 
> Honestly, just go back to chapter one and get the hyperlink from there. It's so much easier.

Prompt 16: Beyonce- Crazy in Love

*WARNING: description of an abusive/manipulative relationship.

When I'm in love with someone, I'm crazy. I want to see this person all the time, want to spend time with them, talk with them. I have to distract myself, tell myself 'no,' to keep from bothering them all the time. It keeps them craving more.

When I'm in love, I hang on to the words of affection projected my way. (It just shows how well I have them fooled). I take in every moment I make them smile and laugh, and hope I'll be able to do it again. i cherish every kiss I press into their skin. It's a hidden brand of my own, my mark.

When I'm in love, I try to figure then out by watching their eyes; they're always so telling even when they don't want them to be. I watch for the sparkle of excitement and dullness of boredom. I watch for the unbridled passion and righteous anger. I watch for the unshed tears and hope I'll be able to catch them on time. They're such suckers for that sort of thing.

When I'm in love, I go crazy trying to learn how to completely own you, in every way possible. I'll touch them and reassure them, and then take it away when they don't agree with me. I'll win every fight, but "compromise" when I see them slipping away. I'll buy them things they'll like, things that make them smile. And then, when they really try to put their foot down, try to make me change, I'll argue and say that they're being unfair, that I've changed so much for them. Then, I'll storm out. I'll make them think that they're in the wrong and I'm right. Let them stew in those feelings for the night.

The next day, I'll come back with some small thing, smile softly, and take their hand gently. I'll beg for their forgiveness, promise I'll change, if only they'll have me back. They'll say that I was right and that there was nothing to forgive. That they were being unreasonable and even thank me for being so "understanding" to their needs and wants. And there it is. The cycle starts all over again.

*A/N: Here's the link if you're too lazy to go back to chapter one. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7723327). The above piece (my piece) is in no way a healthy relationship. This type of relationship is not something to strive for or accept. I'm making my stance on this very clear- I do not and will not accept such a manipulative and abusive relationship to be accepted as the norm.


	7. Valentine's Day Sucks: A Personal Narrative

Prompt 7: With one look in his eyes, she told herself, "This is going to hurt when this is over."

I might actually have something…

I was right; I did have something for this. Want to see?

[I was right. I was so unbelievably right that I wish I was wrong. He was gone and I was here, staring at the wall of pictures we had created to remember the good times we had.

We had met in beginner's art class -- I was taking my prerequisites for my digital art major and he was taking prerequisites for general education.]

You see, I actually did have something. I was going to continue this. I had the story planned out and everything. I was going to write about a young woman who fell in love with a young man with a fatal heart condition. She didn't know it at the time, of course, but instinctively she knew that it was going to hurt like a bitch when he was gone. She just didn't know that he was going to be gone for good. So yeah, it was going to be about her, staring at their wall of memories. I would have written about specific instances and be all bittersweet. I was even in the process of debating if they were married or not. Like, "Should I have a picture frame that's empty because it was supposed to be their wedding picture, but that didn't happen?" sort of thing. But no, I've decided to scrub the whole story and talk about why I hate the words, "I love you," and Valentine's Day.

Oh, the day of love, affection, and fertility. Devotion and passion. Lust and sex. And happiness and marriage and couples and all that good stuff, right?

Well supposedly, Valentine's Day started as early as ancient Rome where men would beat women with the hides of dead animals in hopes that they would become fertile. The women, not the men. They also just happened to be naked. On top of that, women's names were drawn from a jar by a man and they would stay coupled for the duration of this festival. Valentine's Day only got its name after the church (of the time) called the day St. Valentine's Day in order to honor the two men (on separate occasions) that were both named Valentine were killed.

How lovely is that, ladies and gentlemen?

Is this why I hate Valentine's Day? Is it because such a day was made into one of business?

Far from it actually. I'm sorry, but if I can get good, cheaper chocolate because of a holiday I don't like, I'm all for it. More chocolate for me, myself, and I.

No, no, no. I hate Valentine's Day because of one specific person... No, two actually, but the other one is so far off my radar that I just don't give a shit anymore. I've made peace with him (shocking, it's a he!) and our past actions a long time ago, but just haven't forgotten. I hate Valentine's Day because love was so utterly cheapened that I hate it. I can't stand the thought of "The Day of Love," the day you're supposed to show someone that you really care about them and still do. That you desire them. That they're still your best friend.

Cheap, cheap, cheap. All of it was ruined for me.

All those times he said he wanted to be with me. How he said he was willing to put up with the heartache just to be with me once, to call me 'his.' Just to be able to hold my hand or hug me. To kiss me and make me feel wanted. I remember that he asked me to go on a date with him, just one date to see if there might be a chance for us.

I was terrified of the whole thing. I had so much to think about and he just kept pushing.

I had finally told him that after thinking about it, after considering all the pros and cons, the possibilities, and then tossing that all aside so that I could just think about us and what it would be like to be together, I told him no. I couldn't see us together as a couple and I saw his heart break. It was breaking mine too because he was my best friend. He was the one I went to when I needed someone to talk to -- family, business, school. Whatever! He was there for it all. And I was hurting him in such a way that I could see him just crumble.

For the longest time, I felt sorry for him. I felt like an awful person, but in the end, I felt like there was this weight off my shoulders. Stupid sentence, I know. It's used way too many times for its own good... But then, I go over that night again, the most important part- the moment he kissed me.

A lot had been said. Our emotions were on high in the worst way possible, and we were the only ones in the room, probably on the whole floor. We were hugging; he was comforting because I wouldn't stop crying. (I'm a very emotional person and, sadly, feed off of others emotions). He said something like, "I want to try something and you can back out if you want." He started leaning in close, and then got closer. It was just a small two-second kiss, really. But then it turned into another. Then, the kisses got longer.

I didn't mind it, at first, not until much later.

He started kissing my neck, and I still felt nothing. I wasn't even happy or shocked or aroused or anything. There was no connection between us. That's when I knew I made the right decision.

He pulled away and asked me if I had felt anything. I just shook my head because my throat had tightened again. The tears were coming back. He tried to be funny and said something like, "You're actually a really good kisser." I had let it slip that it was my first kiss.

Ruined moment number one- Not only did I make my "best friend" feel bad, but I had my first kiss with someone I didn't even like. Want to know the even crappier part? I'm pretty sure he knew that it was my first kiss. He used to boast that he knew every single little thing about me. He used to say that he knew me better than I knew myself. But I remember specifically, one day, we were sitting with all of our friends. I was sitting next to him and his arm was around me (that's just how we were sitting in that moment) and I remember telling one of the girls that I had never kissed someone.

Now, if you really like a person and you're like totally into them, want to know about everything they say because it's just them talking, you would think you would remember something as important as that... Right? And because he was sitting right next to me, I have no doubt that he heard what I said. He told me later that he has no memory of that day. What utter crap, Mr. I-remember-every-single-moment-I-had-with-you.

And the day I got my first kiss, it got fucking better when we parted. (It would’ve been so much better if he just left me right after that kiss).

We had this long chat, and I had finally calmed down when he decided that he would leave first. And his parting words to me were, "I love you." He didn't just say it once as he left, but three times. I knew I couldn't say that words. And honestly, I think that's what he wanted me to do. As a last-ditch effort to prove to me, that somewhere deep down, I did love him. And I didn't.

Moving on to the moment I realized everything he said to me about wanting to be with me and, "You're someone special," was complete and utter bull.

I'm not quite sure how much time has passed, but things are finally starting to settle down. My "friends" aren't out for my blood after rejecting said guy. (No joke. People were going to make my life a living hell if he let them). The next semester was starting up again. I was giving a presentation with a bunch of other people and during the lunch break, one of my good friends (one that didn't turn on me) asked if she could talk to me. She told me that not only did this guy kiss her, but that he told her he was falling for her!

Like I said, I don't really remember the timeline here, but I'm pretty sure it was only a couple weeks when I told him it wasn't going to work out. Now, here he was saying that he was falling for another girl AND he had kissed her. In those thirty minutes or so of lunch, everything he had ever told me, everything he made me believe, just became invalid. His words meant nothing to me. He lost all of my respect because not only had the dust not completely settled on that little fucked up situation, but he was starting up a completely new one with one of our friends. I mean, how low can you get?!

Then, when everything went up into flames and he was put on my "don't trust anymore" list, he goes, does some stupid shit (like get drunk off his ass nearly every night), and then he tells me that he did all that because of me. Because he was so screwed up in the brain, because he wanted to show all his/our friends that he wasn't hurting so they wouldn't go after me, because he wanted to put on a brave face. He was essentially blaming me for all his screwed-up choices... Who the fuck does that?

I mean, fine, make those decision, fuck up your life, but don't go blaming it on someone else because you want to "clarify" stuff. Best part was when he was clarifying his actions, he also told me that a lot of the things that he was doing to me, saying to me, whatever, were all little experiments of his. His words, not mine, mind you. I was a fucking experiment for him. He wanted to test out if I really didn't have feeling for him or if I was just suppressing them.

I know, how fucked up can this guy get? I can tell you, it was when he got a new girlfriend (some months later) and then started posting pictures of them together on his Snapchat. (Another story for another time). And everyone wonders why I hate social media. This is why. Because this stuff happens, ladies and gentlemen, and you know what? It freaking hurt. Not hurt in the "I missed out on a 'great' guy" kind of hurt, but knowing that I was right the whole time.

I knew the moment that he started to confess his "love" for me that it was all going to go up in flames. I tried, I really freaking tried to be the good person (I know, it doesn't really seem like it), but damn, it was so hard to watch every single gut feeling come true and then explode in my face.

So there you have it, folks. This is why I hate Valentine's Day. This is why I can't stand to see couples kiss or read about forced first kisses without breaking up a little. This is why I hate the thought of cuddling and hugs and "guy best friends" because I can't have any of that without coming off as a flirt.

Sure, I sound bitter and angry and just plain upset. And I should probably get over it and just let the past be in the past. Thing is I can forgive just fine. I can tell myself that the past is in the past and I have a good future ahead of me. But it doesn't mean that I forget. No, it's not on my mind all the time; it comes and goes. But it's at times like these, like Valentine's Day, when I remember all of this stuff and I'm just so angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this entry was supposed to be day seven of my challenge, but I actually wrote this like a day or so before Valentine's Day and then finished it right after. I had to do a bit of editing. Thanks to a friend of mind, who is also on ao3, it's not entirely hideous.  
> I'm sorry if I ruined anyone's memories of Valentine's Day. I was feeling pretty shitty the day before and then most of the time during Valentine's Day. However, after writing all of this out, I feel so much better. Not because I bashed someone for all of my feelings, but because I told my story in its (almost) entirety. I released all that anger, but I'm hoping that it does me some good in the near future.


	8. Day 8- "Into You"

Prompt 28: Ariana Grande song

I might use "Dangerous Woman" for this one, not sure yet. I know I'm definitely not using "Tattoo Heart"; I already used that one for another fic.

Research time!

As of 2/11/18: I can't think of any song by her that I want to write a fic for... She's a good singer and I like a few of her songs, but nothing is coming to me.

Prompt 28: Ariana Grande song “Into You”

I was traveling when I met you in the summer; I had stayed in the city all day and purposefully missed all the other buses back to my hotel, and like a dummy, I missed the very last bus. In the little tourist area of your beautiful city, I sat on a bench, bag filled with souvenirs, and no way to get back to my hotel. I had tried talking to some locals, people nearby, but they didn’t seem to understand me. They looked incredibly uncomfortable and just kept saying, “No, sorry.” Then you came along as you whistled that tone, you asked if I needed any help.

At first, I was hesitant. I mean, here comes this stranger, who knew English (it seemed), and offered help. Too good to be true, right?... Right!

You called for my attention again, asked me if I was alright. I nodded and held my ground; I didn’t want you to see how scared I was. You looked at me for a moment more and nodded back. As I watched your retreating back, my mind started to race with all the possibilities- the good and bad.

Were you just a good Samaritan or a murderer?

Would I be able to make it back to my hotel alone?

What if I was missing out on an adventure?

I called you back, asked you to wait. I asked if you knew how to get to the hotel. You smiled and nodded, waved me over and our adventure began.

I didn’t make it back to my hotel room, not until the early hours of the next morning. We had stayed up as you showed me the night life of your beautiful city, away from the tourist attractions. It was because of you that I now “go where the locals go,” as the saying went. I don’t wander off with any old stanger, not like you.

You were special.


	9. Day 9 - Mirrors

Prompt 19- Mirrors- Justin Timberlake


	10. Day 10

Prompt 11: Two long-time penpals finally meet face-to-face

*A/N: Alternating POVs again

Holy shit, I am so nervous! My hands are clammy, I can’t seem to keep from shaking or fidgeting, and where is my travel bag?! All of my toiletries were in there and I’m meeting them in less than fifteen minutes.

“Oh, god,” I sigh. “It’s by the sink.”

I hurry up and finish getting ready. I chose my clothes last night, but now it doesn’t feel right. The collar feels too… bleh, the sleeves are itchy, I can’t get this one wrinkle out no matter how long I iron it, my pants feel too loose, and my shoes are actually okay.

I shake my head, check the clock, and book it out of the room.

I’m so going to be late!

~~~

I take another sip of my water as I feel my mouth go dry again before wiping my sweaty hands along my jeans. Man, I have to calm down, honestly, I say to myself, even as I smooth down my button-up. It’s almost tempting to sit on my hands, but that would look plain weird.

We had decided to play it safe and meet at the little restaurant at his hotel. I had no objections, the food’s good and the place is easy to find. But I’m still really nervous. You would think that after talking to someone a little over two years would… I don’t know, make you feel less like a wreck, but no.

I check my watch and notice that he’s almost eight minutes late. No need to panic, but he is stay at the hotel-

The waiter comes by with another man in tow. He’s slightly flush and he seems to be keeping himself from panting. He looks so utterly calm as I stand on shaky legs to greet him. The man thanks the waiter (nice to waiter- brownie point), who nods before making his discreet exit. Now left alone, the man and I stare at each other for a few moments. Honestly, I’m just trying to take it all in.

My penpal of almost two years is standing in front of me.

~~~

Late, late, so utterly late, I chide myself. I really hope he doesn’t mind. He is the early one after all. I’m just punctual, most times.

Looking at him now though, he doesn’t seem upset that I’m late… He just looks pleased to see me. He confirms my screen name and I answer with his. It really is my penpal standing before me, but something in him changes. He looks a bit sad now.

I took a step forward and cup his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips; I remember my promise to kiss him if we ever met in person. I felt him smile into the kiss before returning it gently, before we had lunch and spent two amazing weeks together.

*A/N: I'm sorry if it's not believable. I needed something sweet and totally out there. Hey, maybe it's not so out there, maybe this actually happened to someone.


End file.
